smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfiest Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 2
That night as Hero slept, Wonder was still awake in the downstairs living room, thinking about what it would be like to be a Mama Smurf. In her heart she felt like it was something she had always wanted, but in her mind she felt scared. There was a knock on the door. It was Abloec. "Is it okay if I talk with you?" he asked her. "Of course! Come in! But be quiet... Hero's asleep," Wonder said, allowing him inside. "Firstly, I would like to smurf my congratulations!" Abloec said. "Thanks!" Wonder answered happily. "So how do you feel about being... uh... you know...," Abloec asked. "Well... I feel excited, but scared at the same time. I mean I have no idea what it will be like being a Mama Smurf," Wonder answered. "As far as I know," Abloec said, "is that being smurfed a child is the greatest blessing that the Almighty has smurfed upon every living creature, and one that should not be smurfed lightly." "What do you mean?" Wonder asked. "What I mean is that not every living creature respects the life that smurfs inside a womb before it's born. So they just... give it up!" Abloec said. "Why would anyone want to give up a child?" Wonder asked. "Even I'm not sure as to why, but when you are further along, there will come times that will test your faith, and I pray that your willpower will be strong to oversmurf what your own desires may want to smurf with the child," Abloec said. "I owe Hero this much, Abloec! If it wasn't for him. I would have been smurfed by Gargamel years ago!" Wonder said. "I owe him this much by keeping his child safe inside me! And making sure it gets born." "Well, if that's the case, I'll be here to help you anyway I can smurf! Just remember the Almighty cares about everyone and does not want to see any life, including the little ones perish. I'm sure he will smurf you under his wing and keeps you safe until your child is born," Abloec said. Wonder smiled. "Thanks, Abloec," she said, before Abloec left the house. ... The next morning when all the Smurfs were having breakfast, they were all talking about Hero and Wonder's child. "I hope it's a wee boy," Fergus said. "I hope it will be a girl," Smurfette added. Hero and Wonder were with the Smurflings. "Bouncing bunnies! I'm happy for you two," Sassette said excitedly. "I guess that makes me an auntie now." "Not exactly, Sassette!" Hero said. "You'll be our child's older sister! Smurfette will be our child's auntie." "Don't forget she is also the godmother," Wonder added. "What's a godmother?" Sassette asked. "That means if something unsmurfy happens to Wonder, then she would take over the role being the Mama Smurf to our child," Hero said. "Oh!" Sassette said. "I understand... I hope nothing unsmurfy happens to her." "This smurf agrees with you Sassette," Hero said. "That will make you three our child's older brothers," Wonder said. "I don't mind being an older brother," Slouchy said. "Me neither," Snappy added. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Nat asked. "Sadly, no, we won't find out for another 9 months," Hero answered. During the course of the day, Hero and Wonder were starting to think about what gender their child will be. "Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Hero asked. "It doesn't really matter what gender it is. Either way we will give our child the best love and care we can smurf," Wonder answered. Hero smiled, "You're right!" ... That night in their bedroom, Wonder noticed that Hero was still awake. "Still thinking about what it will be like to be a Papa Smurf?" she asked him. "Of course," Hero said, "Every passing day, this smurf can't stop thinking about what it will be like having our own child to smurf." "I'm sure you will make a great Papa Smurf," Wonder said. "And you will make a great Mama Smurf," Hero answered. Hero looked into his wife's eyes. "I'm grateful that you smurfed into my life, Wonder, this smurf couldn't ask for anything greater than you," Hero said. "And I could never want any Smurf that is smurfier than you, Hero," Wonder said, as the two embraced each other and kissed. Whilst all this was going on. Abloec was still awake. He was praying for both of his friends, more so for Wonder. "Gracious Father, Your Word, spoken in love, created the human family and Your Son, conceived in love, restored it to Your friendship. Hear the prayers of Wonder and Hero, who await the birth of their child. Calm their fears when they are anxious. Watch over and support these parents and bring their child into this world safely and in good health, so that as members of Your family they may praise You and glorify You through Your Son, Our Lord Jesus Christ, now and forever. Amen," Abloec prayed, before heading off to sleep. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurfiest Arrival chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles